I'll Battle Them All For You!
by Aisu-Lover
Summary: Sair Alphose. Darkess atributed brawler, joined the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and ever since then her life has been a roller coaster of fun, adventure, and danger! Along the way she encounters a liking to one of the brawlers...Uh-oh...
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Story

I'll Battle Them All For You!

Chapter 1 – Musical Amusement Park and The Unconscious One.

"Let's go, Sair!" God….Mom called me…AGAIN. She wanted me to go to the new amusement park that opened up…I wanted to find a good brawler to battle, but…She called….I hate this…"I'll be down in a minute! Let me grab my bag!" I looked over at my desk, sitting there was my very first Bakugan…Of course this one chose me. His name is Nimare, he's a darkess attribute! I absolutely love him, he is amazing and an awesome partner! I'll use him in every battle, and he almost never fails me. Well, except when I battle Shun and Dan…After joining the Bakugan Battle Brawlers my life has changed! "Hurry up, Sair!" Oh, Right! The names, Sair Alphose. Funky, I know right? Heh, I still like my name. "Alright! Nimare I'm taking you with me!" Nimare opened up and looked at me, "Why do you want me to come? It's a mother-daughter bonding time. I don't want to ruin it for you." "Don't worry about it, when mom's not looking we can sneak a quick battle. Time stops to the people around us, so she probably won't notice!" I could tell Nimare was happy, anytime he hears the word "battle" he is ready for one. "Alright! Let's go!" I ran down stairs and ran up to my mom.  
-At the Amusement Park!-  
"Hey, Sair! Isn't it nice here?" I scanned the place, neh...it looked…REALLY cheerful…Not my style. That doesn't mean I dress in dark clothing! I dress in rainbow~ I love rainbows, they are my favorites~ Anyways, back to the story.

Mom began buying our tickets, and came back with them. We entered the place and the first thing I heard was a child squealing. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I didn't have interest in any of these kinds of things…Wait! D-Did I just see Shun! I blinked and looked again, but he was gone…"Was it just my imagination…" I don't think Shun likes this type of place…It must be me…

"Haaaa…." Alright…Why in the world am I panting…? "C'mon Sair! There is still that roller coaster that we didn't go on yet!" I stared at my mom. She is a effin' lunatic…"No! No more! I'm going home! Just go find another boyfriend here and leave me alone!" Yup, I did say "boyfriend". My mom and dad are divorced, all because of me. Mom wanted to just have sex and be a whore (in my opinion), Dad wanted a baby, apparently the idea made Mom flip. She didn't like children, nor did she like me when I was born. The night they had "fun", Mom forgot to take her birth control pills and then I was born the next who-knows how many months. She wanted to put me up for abortion, but that is NOT happening. Dad said he was never going to kill his little girl, so since both parents didn't agree on the abortion, it didn't happen. Ever since then when I was born, Mom was constantly hitting me. That's how the divorce happened, now I live with my dad. Occasionally, Mom comes over to have dinner, and talk. I always leave on those nights, I would stay over at Marucho's. It depend though, if he is cramming his head with his parents studies, then I would go over to Runo's or Julie's house, maybe sometimes even Alice's. I do enjoy their company, but sometimes when I'm there I feel envious…Anyways, enough with the story telling. I left my mom angry, and ran off to find someone to battle to get my mind off of my mom. I walked around the corner and saw a figure writhing in pain…I walked up closer to find…Shun! "Shuun!" I called over to him, but no answer… He must be unconscious, I have to get him home! I ran up to him and put his arm over my shoulders, I touched his forhead and he was burning up! Crap! This is not good…  
-Several minutes later-  
I'm finally home…"Nnngh…" I looked over at Shun's face…He was red and flushed, and…Well…So was I…I do admit that Shun is cute and kind, but I shouldn't be worrying about that! I carried Shun up to my bed room and placed him on my bed. Luckily, my dad isn't home, he went on a business trip for a month, starting yesterday. I grabbed a small dish of cold water, a small towel, and a thermometer. "Beeeep!" I looked at it and it said, "114…" Grabbing the towel I placed it into the cold water, squeezed it out and placed it on his head…"Why…? What happened…?" Shun's breathing seemed to calm down a bit. I should make you something to eat…I walked to the kitchen and prepared some Miso soup for him…I wonder what had happened…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Death, Thank you, And The Gift

-The next day-  
Shun has been sleeping peacefully, I wonder when he'll wake up… "I better buy some more food to stock up the fridge and pantry…If Shun ever wakes up he can read this letter." I had written a letter yesterday for this event, eventually he will notice that he's at my house…I place the letter on my night stand and left for the store.  
-20 Minutes Later-  
I walked in and heard the T.V. "Did I ever leave it o-" "Welcome back, Sair." Oh, snap…He did wake up. I knew it…"H-Hey, S-Shun…Did ya' read my letter…?" Shun nodded and noticed the mound of groceries I was carrying and ran up to help me. "O-Oh! It's okay I can handle this!" Shun looked at me and smiled, "It's okay, I'll help you, besides you helped me. This is a little something of my gratitude." Oh, god…Why was he so nice? "B-But-!" Shun placed his index finger on my lips, signaling me. I could already tell that I was flushed, I guess I can't stop him. We both carried the bags and placed them on the table. "Well, Shall I make us something to eat?" "Okay, I'll help you." I smiled, this is what made me smile, the sight and feeling of happiness. I love it.

-Time Skip-  
"Well, that was a nice meal." I looked at Shun who was smiling oh-so easily, with his hands intertwined with each other, elbows on the table, and chin resting on top. _"I wonder if he ever does that smile in front of anyone else…Possibly his mom."_ "Yeah…It was." Suddenly the door bell rang, "Eh? O-Oh, I'll get it." I stood up and opened the door, only to find a man dressed in military clothing, "Y-Yes? Is something wrong, sir?" The man shook his head and said in a low and sad voice, "This is for you, Miss Alphose." He handed me a box, it looked burnt, but it was glossy with a pretty bow attached. "For me, who is it from?" I asked. The man hesitated to speak but spoke, "It's from you father…" "Dad? Why didn't he just send it himself?" The man took off his hat and bowed, "Your father has died in a plane crash…" _"W-What...Did he just say…D-Dead…That's-!" _"You're lying!" I threw the box down in anger and tears started to spill from my eyes, "H-How did it happen?" The man saw how hurt I was and his head dropped, "During the take off…The plane's gas tank was leaking, so when the take off started the plane exploded and all the passengers died…" "N-Noooo!" Shun then came running over and saw the tears spilling, he walked over and comforted me. "P-Please, sir, j-just leave…" The man bowed once more and left. "W-Why…? Why'd you have to leave me…" I sobbed out. It wasn't fair, to leave me alone in this world. Shun was telling me to calm down…How could I calm down when someone precious to me died? I shook out of Shun's grasp and ran up to my room, hugging the box that was from dad. I sat down on my bed and cried, still hugging that box. After awhile, I calmed down…I opened the box carefully, and saw a star locket. "W-What…?" Inside, was also a letter, it read:  
_Dear Sair,  
I knew this day would come, the day where I leave you and you become a wonderful lady.  
You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I love you.  
Since, as you know by now that I am gone. _

_I never wanted to leave you, but the outside world decided that it was time that I go.  
So, it is your choice if you want to live with your mother, your friends or by yourself.  
I want you to be happy, but I realize that, that is impossible because you are probably crying while reading this.  
But what I wanted to say is, Live your Life in Happiness.  
-Love  
Dad~  
_


End file.
